


And they lived happily ever after

by Okkk



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, I need them to be happy in a little cottage and this is that, M/M, Rainy day cuddling, Rivers and leaves, Wholesome, cottagecore vibes, fluff fluff fluff, happy ever after, lil sprinkling of Angst, reading books, still updating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkk/pseuds/Okkk
Summary: They would always love Gondor, but it was no longer theirs.When Faramir had touched upon the subject of leaving Minas Tirith for the first time, Boromir had stayed silent for a while, instead looking over to the white tower as it gleamed in the evening sky. He had not brought it up again until two days later when Boromir had said “ok”.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read the most perfect story (pairing was Boromir/Frodo) called On the Banks of Calembel by claudia603 and I knew I had to write Boromir and Faramir in a cottage too. I mean who could pass up the opportunity to let these two be happily content? They deserve it.  
> And most fics that have been posted on here i've read to death and I just needed to contribute lol because everything is just so so damn good.  
> I'm going to add more chapters after i've edited them!  
> Hope you enjoy.

The pain of being separated was, at times, too painful for Faramir to bear. He had no knowledge of what unrest Boromir was facing, miles away from home with strangers. How he ached to be at his side, to ease both of their hearts. To ease Boromir, for however foolhardy his older brother tended to act around everybody else, he knew it was an act. An act that he only shed in front of Faramir.

Faramirs soul throbbed, not for the first time and he was sure it would not be the last with all matters involving his brother. The despair was threatening to choke him, but understanding was not something he could count on from anyone around him lest of all his father.

Nobody would understand the utter neediness he would fall to for Boromir. He needed him. He needed his brother more than their father’s approval. More than the whole of Gondor needed their Captain-General. More than anything, he yearned to have his brother every moment of the day and it was constantly there, sitting on his chest.

Although lesser, he knew Boromir had need of him too. He had said so, countless times and would protest to the idea that he needed Faramir any less than he had need of him. Faramir relished those moments because that was when Boromir was stripped, pure of any masks or armour and most loving.

_Boromir Boromir, my soul weeps for your return in my arms. When will that day be?_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Boromir had come back home for good but not once had he touched Faramir. Faramir was on the verge of seizing his brother and tying him with rope to make him listen and hoped against all hope that today he would be able to solve the problem.

The first few days he had taken it, knowing his brother was exhausted and well deserving of an overdue rest but more days had passed and though he spoke well enough with Faramir, it was not adequate.

He had gone to Boromir’s bedroom every night since, but his door was always bolted shut. Not even a knock or a whisper from Faramir had made him get up. Faramir understood very well that this was deliberate because every other time he had knocked, Boromir had opened the door immediately even if he had been sleeping beforehand.

Not now.

Fearing that Boromir had thrown them away or found another lover, he left dinner early making a quick excuse and trudged to his brothers’ room, nervous of what was to come. He slipped in and sunk into a chair in the corner. He was not planning on leaving tonight.

An hour later, he heard footsteps outside and sat up from his slump, arms folded in a solitary position. He was ready for anything.

He held his breath as Boromir walked in, taken aback at seeing Faramir there. He quickly schooled his features however and said “brother! What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to sleep, tired from what the day had offered?”

He spoke politely enough but it was not good enough for Faramir. It was not _real._

Faramir got up and clutched Boromir’s forearms. The older man looked away and Faramir turned his face towards himself again.

“Boromir.” Faramir said and Boromir’s eyes closed. For a second, Faramir thought he had him.

“Stop it” Boromir whispered and when Faramir did not let go, Boromir jolted out of his grip and stepped several steps away from him. Faramir felt his heart break at the rejection. Even feeling that he’d prepared himself for the worst, this was the first that the older had rejected him, and it was painful.

Unable to help himself after being deprived of Boromir for too long, he shouted “Why?” Immediately regretting his tone, he cowered slightly into himself and waited for the reply.

Boromir looked as though he was going to come closer and yield but instead, ground his teeth and said “it is not right Faramir and you know it , I know it as does the whole of Gondor.”

Faramirs heart fell. So, this was it. What he had always dreaded. The fear had paralysed Boromir away from him.

“Boromir” Faramirs voice cracked slightly and he tried again hoping he would be able to make his point before succumbing to his shaking limbs.

“Boromir. We love each other. We do not need Gondor’s approval. I do not need anybody’s approval. I just want yours” and he swept in a huge breath willing himself not to cry.

Boromir scoffed and said “we? Your heart deceives you brother for there is no love of that kind in my heart for you. Only brotherly love.”

He couldn’t stop the tears rolling down now and said “you lie. I see it in your eyes brother. You _love_ me. Us.”

He stood there waiting for Boromir to reply, waiting for him to agree because there could not possibly be another outcome to this conversation. He was not going to let that happen.

“It is vile” Boromir said then with a sneer. “I learnt many a thing on this quest I went on and I thought about ‘us’ while there. It is not right. It is wrong. It is _sickening_ that I, an older guardian should touch you in the way that I did. You do not deserve that. You deserve a wife and children. You are a good person and I am not. Whatever we had is no more” and he turned towards the wall, dismissing Faramir.

Faramir strode to him and pulled him back around desperately, not even trying to hide his anguish as the tears came rushing down, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest and burning with panic. Boromir could not take himself away from Faramir. He would not survive it.

“No no no brother. You did nothing. It was shared. Everything we have ever done has been the two of us. Not you. Please do not take this from me. It is all I live for; all I want and need. Your love is what carries me on through the day into the next. Without you I am nothing. I do not wish for a maiden or children. I want you only, now, and forever more. Please do not do this” Faramir begged as he shook Boromir. He sobbed now and fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore, the thought of the whole matter making him frail.

He stayed there kneeling, and looking at the floor, Boromir’s feet in his peripheral view and waited, tears blinding his eyes. Boromir stood there for a few minutes and then knelt in front of his brother grasping his shoulders. Faramir looked up at him and saw the older mans face. It was crumpled with grief.

His tone was kind, too kind as he said “this is what I mean Faramir. You must live for yourself. We must exist as two separate people. Two separate souls. You cannot cling to me just as I cannot do the same. We are grown, changed. Let us leave this silly game behind and be brothers.”

Faramir, unable to take the kindness sobbed harder, out of control and hugged Boromir, tucking his face into the older man’s neck, his favourite place to be shaking his head.

He clung to him and repeatedly said “no and never”.

Boromir said nothing and let Faramir embrace him but as soon as the crying slowed down, he lifted Faramirs arms off him and stood up, pulling Faramir up with him.

“Go to your room Faramir and I shall see you tomorrow” he said calmly. It was eerie how he seemed indifferent to the utter mess his brother was in front of him as he took away the only thing that had ever mattered to him.

Faramir stood rooted to the spot and whispered “I-I love you Boro.” Without meaning to, the age-old nickname had slipped out of his mouth and taken them right back to the earlier days when things had seemed so much simpler.

He looked up as he heard a slight whimper come from Boromir and took a few steps closer, his arm reaching forward. Boromir’s head was bent down, his hair covering his face. Faramir walked the rest of the way and pulled his brother into his chest. This time, the older man did not resist and Faramir let him silently weep onto him.

They stood there, barefooted on the stone-cold floor, the biting wind from the open window feeling bleak and unforgiving. For the first time since the war had ended, Faramir felt a glimpse of hope and warmth and knew that his brother had returned. He could finally breathe.

He heard a mumble and a sniffle and strained to listen as Boromir repeated what he said.

“S-sorry.”

“No” Faramir said and stroked Boromir’s hair, cradling his head as a mother would do to her babe. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and said, “it doesn’t matter” and he meant it. None of it mattered because his love was in his arms now.

Boromir however carried on and said “I tried. I’m sorry. I’m as weak as the rest of them will tell you.”

Faramir hugged Boromir tighter and shook his head. “You are not weak Boromir, for weakness in my eyes would be to forsake this love that we have between us because it is not accepted. You are strong in my eyes and tell me brother, does anybody else matter?”

Though he asked that question with confidence, anxiety crippled him and stilled his comforting hands on Boromir. Boromir pulled away and looked straight into Faramirs eyes, his gaze unwavering and said “no. No I suppose not” and with that, he pressed a kiss to Faramirs lips mumbling I love you into his mouth.

A surge of giddy relief filled Faramir and he let out a huge guffaw breaking the kiss and then grabbed Boromir’s face with both hands kissing him all over. Each kiss was met with “I. Love. You. Too. So. Very. Much.” 

Boromir unable to hide the joy at seeing Faramir happy smiled himself. To think that he held the key to his brother’s happiness was saddening and frightening. Faramir whether knowingly or blindly, had placed so much power into his hands and it was only with that thought that Boromir realised, he’d placed that same power into his brother’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it may seem a bit ooc? Idk but I needed a desperate dramatic little bit in here lol.


	3. Chapter 3

If he had only a few minutes until his last breath, he would choose to be with Boromir. His brother was the most extraordinary thing to have ever happened to him. He loved him so very much that it stung. He had wept many a day over how much he loved him. It was uncontrollable, like a lick of fire catching and running rampant across a whole forest.

The fire had caught onto him and he had been burning ever since. Flames, marigold, and scarlet surrounded his every crevice, obscuring his vision from everything other than Boromir. Their love was of the ancient books. Faramir was sure that if one of them was female and they were not of the same blood, their story would have been remembered.

But this was their little secret and he would take it with him to the grave. It was not as difficult as it had once been. They were no longer victims of prying eyes. After the work to restore Gondor had been completed, they had paid notice to their King Elessar and left Gondor behind.

They would always love Gondor, but it was no longer theirs.

There, they had had to watch their every move. Every single person knew of them as the stewards, formerly sons of the deceased Denethor and with that recognition came the need to be cautious to the point where towards the end, they had stopped touching in public, paranoid to lose each other.

When Faramir had touched upon the subject of leaving Minas Tirith for the first time, Boromir had stayed silent for a while, instead looking over to the white tower as it gleamed in the evening sky. He had not brought it up again until two days later when Boromir had said “ok”.

Faramir, already nodding off slightly had replied “mh?” Boromir repeated, “ok. Let us leave and be at peace.” Faramir could not help the grin that had come upon his face and kissed Boromir on the forehead burrowing closer. “Let us be at peace” Faramir repeated and touched his forehead to his brothers, falling asleep like that.

.........................

A little cottage in Middle earth, slightly further away from Rohan and amongst ordinary folk. It was a far cry from where they used to live with luxuries they no longer had access to at hand but it mattered not because somehow, Faramir knew that he’d live in utter poverty if it meant he could be with Boromir forever.

Besides. He felt that they deserved this break. They had had enough, the both of them and had grown weary of the hustle and bustle of being at the forefront of business constantly. They found that they relished the time they had together and what better than to spend most of it together?

 _Gone to have a drink with Brorin_ said a note on the table, left for Faramir to read as he had come back from collecting food. He smiled and folded the note away, starting to place the food in its designated place. Though it had been devastating leaving friends behind in Gondor, here they had made a few new ones and besides, whether they had friends or not, they always had friends within each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of them both being stewards before they left Gondor is from the wonderful eyeus because it makes too much sense and would be criminal if they were both not awarded the title.

Boromir thinks Faramir must be the only person in the whole of Middle-earth that understands him. Too many times have people taken his brash nature at face value and shunned him off as prideful when he is anything but. If he were ever to be prideful about anything, it would be for Faramir. That Faramir chose to love him when he could have had anyone does not ever escape Boromir’s notice and he thanks the Valar every day for it.

Faramir rules his entire being. He is the sun in the sky for him, rain after a long draught of dryness.

...................

They are lying in bed together, huddled for warmth. It is days like this that remind them of how quickly they could have warmed up had they still been staying in Gondor under the title of Stewards. Surprisingly though thought Boromir, he would not give this up for anything. The sound of the rain is beating down hard onto their roof and a slight leak happening in the corner had made him get up and put a pot underneath.

The cold is seeping in and the dark clouds in the sky make Faramir want to shut the curtains and stay in bed all day. One of those is already happening and he sighs in contentment when he feels Boromir’s head lean against his shoulder nodding off slightly. Whenever it rains, somehow, they have always ended up in the same predicament. According to Boromir, Faramir generated heat like no other so he tended to stick himself to his younger brother like a leech would to a willing arm.

He puts aside the book he had been reading and slips further down into the bed dragging Boromir along with him. Boromir just mumbles and reinserts his head back into position. Faramir turns his head and smiles when he feels their feet tangle, no doubt Boromir unconsciously trying to get heat from wherever he can.

Faramir kisses him on the forehead and shuts his own eyes for a moment, the drumming of the rain lulling him to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is any good but i'm still going, really because Boromir is bothered that the rest of the little stories are rotting away on my laptop.

Venturing far out in the open had long been something that Faramir had loved to do, feeling as close to the nature as he did. He felt attuned to it. Boromir, although always outdoors, never got to appreciate nature as much. For him it was in the background, and he only looked to it for utilitarian purposes.

Faramir had insisted they explore the new area surrounding their cottage and Boromir, unable to ever say no, feigned thinking about for all of two seconds before caving in. The youngers delight was infectious, and he found himself grinning back, pulling him in for a kiss.

As it turned out, it was not so bad. The area was expansive and the grass, tall and supple swayed in the spring air. The further they ventured into the weeds and crops, the more flowers could be seen, and Boromir had to admit, it was wondrous. More so because he was experiencing this with Faramir.

“Ah Boromir. Aren’t you glad you came out today, here, to explore?” Faramir asked, watching the clear blue sky every so often.

“If exploring a few crops is your idea of fun then yes, I’m glad” Boromir quipped and was warmed to see Faramir shake his head and smile, grateful, for only Faramir got his sense of humour.

“Yes, I am” Boromir said after they had walked a little more. Faramir stayed silent but tangled a hand into the older mans and felt a surge of absolute contentment rush over him. There was no need for grand commodities. The two of them together had always been enough for however powerful the pull of having status to Boromir had been, after their father’s death, he found that whatever streak of ambition he had had died with their father.

He was weary and more than happy to spend the rest of his days with Faramir alone. It was thrilling to know that they would be doing this together long after their youth would fade, still clinging to each other and their desperate love.

........................

Living alone in a cottage far away from home means that one must relearn and do everything themselves. It is peculiar to not be waited on all the time or to not have food readily cooked and ready to be consumed immediately.

They both have attempted many a time to cook a decent meal but no matter how hard Faramir tries, Boromir seems to have been gifted with the skill of crafting food into something more than edible.

He cooks every single day, never failing to set a meal in front of Faramir at the table and every dish is divine. What Faramir does not know will not hurt him thinks Boromir, glad that his brother is blissfully unaware of how much effort he puts into each meal.

He hadn’t always been good at cooking but before coming out here, he’d learned to from the other men when they’d patrolled and had to fend for themselves if they were gone for longer than their rations could keep up. There he had made several things but since coming to the cottage, he had focused on practising over and over. His secret? Conversing with Merry and Pippin over letters and saving all the recipes they had written for him. The hobbits love of food had been a great advantage for him.

It had not been easy of course, his brother wanting to spend every minute of his free time with him. He would wait until Faramir fell asleep and then go over his notes, which was difficult since the younger seemed to think that watching over Boromir until he was safely limp in his arms was necessary.

Boromir took advantage of any spare time he had to study and practise because above all things, he wanted to be the best for Faramir. He did not want his brother to feel as though they were lacking anything, especially good food, so if he could learn to cook well enough that Faramir would go to bed at night happy and full, it was worth the effort.

........................

Boromir, ready to change his hair after letting it grow for far too long out of forgotten neglect, raised the blade in his hand and picked up the locks in a bunch, ready to chop off the extra growth but stopped when he heard his name being shouted.

In the doorway stood Faramir, now making his way over to the older and taking the blade out of his hand to lay it on the table.

“Thank the Valar I caught you before you cut it all off” Faramir chuckled, pulling a strand of the long hair.

“Well now you shall bare witness to the great event then” and he picked up the blade again, amused.

“No! no I meant, well…” and Faramir bit his lip wondering if he should ask the older man of this. It was selfish, especially if his hair was making him uncomfortable.

“What?” Boromir asked softly raising Faramirs chin up to look at him.

“Well, it’s only just, I rather like your hair like this” Faramir confessed, a faint blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Boromir grinned and said, “oh you do, do you?” and Faramir smacked him playfully for his teasing tone. Great. He would never hear the end of this now.

“Ok then” Boromir said, and he placed the blade back down.

“Thank you” Faramir said, pressing a kiss onto Boromir’s cheek. It was sweet, leaving his hair how Faramir wanted it and the younger man could not help but run his fingers through the shoulder length tresses.

“Beautiful” he murmured, and Boromir smiled into the next peck.


	6. Chapter 6

Faramir knows that he should not have ill thoughts toward people who cause no real harm but when he watches people flirt with Boromir, even something as simple as a passing remark makes him feel a nauseating burn in the pit of his stomach.

Boromir is always clueless when it occurs and pays the women no mind, instead taking their words as simple kindness and laughing it off. Faramir, though seeming to be outwardly easy-going, has a hard time letting it go when it is in any way related to his older brother.

He excuses the awful thoughts he has for the women by telling himself that they do not get it. They do not and will not ever understand that Boromir is his only. They would never understand him, never get the beautiful complex interior that he keeps hidden.

It is that and the fact that Boromir could very well just decide that he’s had enough of his younger brother one day and leave with a woman, destroy what they have. He is terrified and no matter of Boromir assuring him that he will never go anywhere satiates him because he’d come so close to losing him only a few years ago.

It is very much a possibility, whether its through Boromir leaving Faramir voluntarily or getting hurt to the point of death and leaving him anyway.

In the deepest recesses of his mind, he thinks of tying Boromir down and locking him in the cottage, never letting him leave so he’ll never have to meet anybody. It scares Faramir how much of his time he spends thinking about the older man, his very being consuming his every thought.

In every other matter, he is kind and gentle but with Boromir, he is careful and protective and so very possessive because he could lose people repeatedly, he could lose his money, even the clothes off of his back and would still be able to get through it but losing Boromir would end him. He has read of how the elves can die of broken hearts and often wonders whether that rule extends to mortals.

..............................

It is just after midnight when Faramir wakes up and squints, the room dark save for the moonlight shining through the translucent curtains. He looks to the side and his heart jolts at the empty space beside him. Deciding to not act rashly like he wants to, he tries to listen over the pounding of his heart but when he hears nothing at all, not even Boromir’s soft breathing, he slips out and hopes to find the older man somewhere in the house.

He wanders into the main room and sure enough, a single candle is lit in the corner and barely lights up the back of Boromir’s golden head. He quietly walks over holding his breath and bends down to slip his arms around Boromir’s shoulders.

“Why are you awake?” he hums into the olders neck and it is only then that he spots the large bottles of ale. “Boromir?” he asks and then moves so they are face to face. What he sees distresses him greatly and he takes the glass out of Boromir’s hand and to put it aside on the floor. He places both of his hands on the older mans face and repeats his name. The flicker of the candle illuminates tear tracks.

Boromir takes a huge breath in and says “nothing” despondently, lifting a corner of his mouth for a second before it falls back down. Faramir sits beside him and simply says “tell me” holding Boromir’s cold hands in his comfortingly.

It takes a while, but he waits patiently and eventually Boromir says “I had a dream. It’s happened more than once but this week has been…regretful.” Faramir nods encouragingly.

“Death. War. It takes a toll on you, you know?” He asks that desperately, needing Faramir to agree.

He knows exactly what he means of course. He refrains from telling his love how often his own experience with the war has ruined him to the point where he cannot leave his brother anywhere alone for too long because he fears that his own dreams may come true.

“Yes brother, I do.”

The older man closes his eyes in relief and lowers his head in exhaustion, not saying any more. “Boromir. My love. I cannot say that what we went through was completely alike but what I can tell you is that I am here and always will be. I am here and should you ever feel lonely and full of grief, you can tell me. It is no burden. I would not have you suffering so keenly on your own.”

The younger man hopes that Boromir will take that to heart because he means it. Boromir no longer will have to shoulder anything alone ever again.

Boromir moves closer and lays his head on the younger mans shoulder saying “you always did take care of me”. Faramir opens his mouth to deny that but shuts it again knowing that no amount of protesting would convince Boromir he was wrong. He would work up to deserving that thought.


End file.
